entry_pointfandomcom-20200214-history
Doors
Doors can be found in any mission and you have to open them to reach certain areas. There are many different doors and a lot of ways to open them. Doors These doors can be encountered in almost every mission and you will have to open a lot of them. There are both silent and loud ways to open them. Wooden Door The wooden door is first encountered in The Freelancer. Not all wooden doors are locked, some just block line of sight, such as the ones in The Deposit. You can open this door silently with a lockpick. It can also be opened with a crowbar or a drill, but these will force the door open which will get detected by NPCs. If you have the Precision Drilling perk the door will not be forced open, but NPCs will detect it if they open it. For loud you can shoot the lock of the door with any weapon to open it instantly. Any explosive will open it too but it’s a waste to do so. Metal Door Metal Doors are first encountered in The Deposit. They usually indicate a higher level of security and are more difficult to open than wooden doors. The door comes in two colors, light grey in most missions and dark grey in The Blacksite. You can open this door silently with a lockpick. It can also be opened with a drill or a blowtorch, but these will force the doors open. The blowtorch can also be used to burn a small hole into the door, which can be used as cover while shooting enemies. In The Blacksite some metal doors can also be opened by a crowbar. This door can also be opened with any explosive. Keycard Door Keycard doors are first encountered in The Freelancer. They are almost identical to the metal door with the only change being that they can not be opened with a lockpick. To open it silently you have to use the keycard scanner which is located next to the door. The scanner can be hacked with a keycard scrambler or opened with a keycard. Once you close the door it will lock again, so you will have to use or hack the scanner again, however, this does not apply to the doors in The Killhouse, possibly due to an oversight. If you are on the opposite side of the scanner you can open the door just by interacting. The door can also be opened by any explosive. Glass Door The glass door is first encountered in The Deposit but can be seen on The Freelancer as part of the environment with an alternative texture as well. Most have a white color paired with a sand texture. Glass doors are one of the only doors in the game that have no equipment interaction prompts. Luckily most of them are already unlocked so that is not a big issue. Since the door is made of glass it functions the same as a window in that it can be shattered by bullets. In The Cache there is two locked glass doors which can only be opened quietly from the opposite side. Special Doors These doors can only be encountered in certain missions and are usually entirely unique. Sensor Door The sensor door can be encountered in The Deposit and The Withdrawal. The one in The Deposit is a regular metal door that has sensors at the top which raise the alarm if you open the door. The sensors can be disabled by an engineer and they will not trigger if you took out both camera operators. The one in The Withdrawal is a fire exit which can only be opened after an engineer disables the sensors next to them. Magnetic Door Doors with magnetic locks can be found in The Lakehouse. They can only be opened with a blowtorch or by rewiring the outer powerbox, however, rewiring the box only opens one of the doors. They can also be opened with explosives (With the exception of breaching charges, as this door does not have a lock that can be blown up with it). Shadow War Door This door is only found in the PvP gamemode Shadow War. The ones on the outer edges of the map can be opened by a crowbar, the others can be opened by interacting with them. A blowtorch also allows you to burn a small hole into the doors. They make distinct noises when opened or closed. Other Doors These doors are usually only found in a certain mission and do not act like regular doors. Vault Cell Door This door can be found in the vault of The Withdrawal and The Freelancer. It is made up of metal bars and can be opened with a lockpick, drill, blowtorch or any explosive. Jail Cell Door The Jail Cell Door can only be found in the prison block of The Blacksite. It can only be opened by interacting with the panels found in the security room. In Professional+, you need to use a drill or blowtorch to make a small hole to find Rose without having to open every door. Gate Door This door can be found on the second half of The Freelancer. It is found on the archives room where you can simply open it by right-clicking it. Panic Room Door This door will be seen in The Financier (loud) and The Lakehouse. This door can be opened by blowtorching in right side, drilling 2 places in left side, blowing it up with 2 C4 or 2 Thumper shots (3 at The Lakehouse), using a keycard scrambler to activate the timelock in The Financier or using a code to open it in The Lakehouse. If you are in the room when Ryan closes it. you can just open it from the inside, you can always open it after you typed the code in The Lakehouse. Remember that you can’t open the door by the code when the alarm is raised. Category:Mechanics